Heat dissipating devices are widely used in electronic devices, such as CPUs, hard disks, readers, etc., for dissipating heat of the electronic devices. The current electronic elements have different specifications. Thereby the designs of the heat dissipating devices are also matched to specific electronic devices. Thus it is necessary to indicate the respective electronic devices matching to the heat dissipating devices. Thus, the uses can select a desired one.
In the prior art, the heat dissipating devices are formed by a plurality of heat dissipating fins which have high heat conductive coefficients and are combined to seats or heat conductive tubes. The heat dissipating devices are made with specific configurations so as to match the specific electronic devices. However different heat dissipating devices are mixed in transfer or storage, and thus it is difficult to identify the kinds of the heat dissipating devices. Furthermore, in the prior art, the surfaces of the heat dissipating devices are not well processed, and thus after being used for a long time, the surface of the metal will oxidize or dirt or erode to affect the heat dissipating effect. Specifically the copper made fins, these problems are series. Thereby the prior art heat dissipating devices have dull outlook.